The Coven
by chocykitty
Summary: This is an OC story. I am fairly sure those are allowed, but I have no clue if they're liked. This is the journey of a few girls to discover themselves, and to save the world- multiple times over. They must reach levels unknown to even some of their parents (some are children of the Winx) to defeat this enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Sara's POV:

It was lunchtime in Luna's tree house. My friends and I were eating outside, as always. The club meeting began three minutes ago, and Luna STILL wasn't there, and Luna was their club's president!

"Where IS she?" I growled out loud. "She was SUPPOSED to be here ten whole minutes before the meeting started!"

"I know." My friend Harmony agreed. "I mean, does she really expect us to wait this long?"

Luna came running. Glancing up, she called, "Sorry I'm late, everyone. My mom wanted me to do chores."

"Did you even tell her we were here?" Kit asked. Embarrassed, Luna looked down. Her feet were scuffing at the dirt. "Well, no..." She admitted. Bella told everybody-slightly impatiently- "Just let her up. She'll burn in all that sun. We really need to start, and we're just wasting time." Luna gratefully scrambled up the ladder just thrown to her by Teresa.

There are a few things you need to know before I continue. The first is that we are all adopted. The second is that this is a-no, THE- fan club for the Winx, and we are ALL fifteen. Kinda embarrassing. We even had a poster. It identified us with our Winx parent. I am not sure if the others believe this, but I am EXTREMELY sure that my birth mother is Aisha. Here it is:

Roxy- Kit

Stella- Luna

Musa- Harmony

Techna- Teresa

Bloom- Bella

Aisha- Sara

Flora- Daisy

Yeah... More than a little embarrassing, seeing as most people would make fun of us for it. The second is that on the reverse side of the poster, our powers were displayed. I can't show, but I CAN tell. Mine is the power of The Falling Rain. Kit's is the power of Magical Animals, Bella's is power of the Liquid Flame, Luna's is power of the Sun's Golden Light, Daisy's is power of the Blooming Flowers, Teresa's power is Technological Flare, and Harmony's is the Dragon's Song. We work to create spells, try them out, transform, and talk about how idiotic the other girl's in our schools are. We don't go to the same school- we met in a forest,- It turned out that all of us were there to attempt to transform!

Anyway, I glance over at Bella, at the power socket, attempting to conjure fire to herself, I get real depressed. On a whim, I call out "Let's pair up, with a trio, and all do the same spells together, like...like... a convergence!"

Luna looks up. "O.M.G!" She squeals. "I never thought to try THAT! If we do convergence, our powers might become visible, and then we could transform!" At that, she bounds over and squeezes all of the air out of me. "You. Are. A. Genius!" She screams in my ear.

"Ow.." I choke out. "A very dead genius, if I don't get air soon..." She releases me, blushing, and takes command.

"Harmony and Teresa should go together, since technology and music go pretty well together. Bella and Kit should go together, because all animals like and provide heat, and Daisy, Sara, and I should go together, and try to make a plant grow better, and sunlight and water are two of the things a plant needs."

As we went into our separate groups, I went up to Luna and started to tell her about my weird dream last night. In it, the Winx girls had incorporated me into their club- but Aisha had been kidnapped, so they needed my water power to find her. (I never did find her.) Daisy had sneaked up behind me, and when I was done telling the story, she said "What a dream!" Making me jump. I whirled around and glared at her, as she fell over laughing. I heard laughing from the other direction, and it was coming from Luna! "What?" I demanded crossly.

"Your... expression...I'd...assumed you...knew...she wa-...was there." She said, wheezing with laughter all the while.

I grumpily told them, "Come on, let's go grow the plant."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: While I appreciate people putting their time and effort into giving me OCs, and into reviewing... I must inform anyone and everyone (that reads) that I have no need for OCs.

On the other hand, I just realized something. I am supposed to do a disclaimer! Whoopsie.

I do NOT own Winx club. I wish I did, because then I could re-write a few scenes... And maybe focus a WHOLE bunch less on the boyfriend aspect. But oh well. (If I ever randomly start to own WC, you can tell because they will all dump their boyfriends and abandon them to the wilderness.)

And another thing: I started writing this back before November. Sometime last year.

So, if anybody wants to flame me, keep that in mind. I might have already improved with that. Oh, and please keep flaming nice. I don't mind blunt, but don't just cuss me out, or call me names. (Has not happened... YET!)

I thought this would be the perfect chapter for blabbering away, because it is so very short.

And this has to be _the_ longest A/N ever. Except for the ones that are longer.

Daisy's POV

When I had said _What a dream!_ To Sara, she completely freaked, and nearly jumped two feet in the air. As we concentrated on growing the plant on the roof (Luna's insistence), I joked about, saying things like "Well, at least _someone's_ about to transform!" Sara kept on grumpily glaring, though I suspect she found it grudgingly funny. Luna was _extremely_ annoyed, saying that we needed harmony for the convergence to work. Sara finally agreed to forgive me, when I had apologized for the fourteenth time, and also agreed that, _yes, it _was _a little funny..._ Once that had happened, we became cheerful again, so cheerful that we barely noticed the flower glowing bright, BRIGHT white and shifting it's colors. In fact, we didn't notice at all, until Kit looked over and shrieked with excitement.

"Look! Daisy- the FLOWER!" She exclaimed. I glanced down, and nearly fell of the roof, I was told. I had actually fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/Disclaimer: I does nots own Winx club, with or without a grammatically correct disclaimer.**

**Oh, and does anyone know how to find Beta Readers?**

**That's it! :D**

Luna's POV

When Daisy fainted, the flower stopped glowing. Sara and I had already sprung into action, grabbing her arms. We hauled her in, and I ran to my kitchen to get water. I tried to avoid my adopted mother, who wasn't nice to me at all. Her name is Mitzi. She used to live in Gardenia, just like the Winx, but whenever I ask about them, she just ignores me, or tells me to do chores. Actually, pretty much whenever she sees me, she tells me to do chores. I think she wanted a servant more than a daughter. I am rich, so I shouldn't complain, but _still_. I managed to get water without being caught. I got back to the tree-house, and we splashed it on Daisy's face. She woke up, and was quite disoriented. When she got re-oriented, she seemed to remember something. She had sat bolt upright. She asked me what time it was, in a very panicked tone. I told her. It was 4:00.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I was supposed to meet my dad _fifteen minutes ago_, at the library!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: (I claim ALL disses... NOT!) Guess who doesn't own Winx Club? Me, that's who!**

Sara's POV

"I'll take you," I volunteered. "I have my motorcycle, and that's much faster than running."  
She shot me a look saying _thank you._ It's hard to believe that just ten minutes ago, we were arguing. I dropped her off at the library, and went to the forest near my house. Among the trees, my heart beat slower, less agitated. I climbed my favorite one, above a stream, and just laid back against the tree trunk. I imagined I was a fern, just... _there._ Attached to the tree, peaceful in all ways. "Too bad my power is rain." I mused. "I can imagine other powers with better rings to 'em. Sara, fairy of lakes. Sara, fairy of Sunny Meadows. _Even_, Sara, fairy of Shaded Glens." I laughed at myself. _Why not?_ I wondered. _It can't hurt to try._  
I hopped down from the tree, and moved into the open (yet shady-Ha, shaded glen here, too) area. I announced to the trees "Sara, fairy of the Shaded Glen!" I waited for a bit, then stretched, realizing my leg had fallen asleep. I jumped a bit, stretched again, feeling something strange. I twisted around... And caught sight of a pair of crescent moon-shaped... wings. They curved upwards, and were dappled, like sunlight falling through tree leaves. I hopped, experimentally attempting to flutter my wings. It worked! I was so surprised that I crashed down onto my behind. I stood up,and brushed myself off. A thought suddenly occurred to me. _If I got wings... what _else_ did I get? I _looked down, half expecting to see my normal clothes, and because of that, I was quite surprised to see a Pre-Charmix outfit. This too was dappled, but like rainbow light was coming through. I wore a toga-like dress, down to my knees, but instead of one shoulder, it was one of those ties-at the neck things, and this one had a lowish back for my wings. It was tighter around the upper part than the lower part, but not_ tight_-tight, just not loose. I had a daisy-chain style belt, which wrapped around twice, and a fern and vine crown along my short, medium brown hair, in loose pigtails behind my shoulders, tied with a flower hair-tie... and it WASN'T crazy! It was _always_ crazy. (I got the head's info from the mirror-like stream.) Excitement barely contained, I tried a spell.  
"Shadowed Flower!" I managed. A dark, flower shaped shield came onto me. When it dissipated, I got up shakily from where I'd fallen in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club, or any characters associated with it. I don't even own all of MY characters. (I do, most of them, but...)**

Bella's POV

After Sara had left, I had gone home along with the rest of the girls. I lived a block away from Sara, which is a HUGE coincidence, seeing as we both live over three miles out of town. I walked over to her house, and knocked. Ms. Jade answered, looking surprised.  
"Hi, Ms. Jade, I was wondering if Sara's home? She dropped one of our friends at the library last I saw her."  
"No, I'm sorry Bella, she isn't home yet. Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
"That was all. Thanks, Ms. Jade!" I left, running back to my house.  
One weird thing about Ms. Jade is that she never met any guy or girl that she liked romantically. But she did want a kid, so she adopted Sara. Sara has a pretty awesome life. So do I, for that matter. The person I feel most sorry for is Luna. She has the Terrible Tyrant as a 'Mom'. Mitzi. From her attitude, probably even the one from the show.  
I entered my bedroom, and collapsed with my book. Fifteen minutes later, a knock came on my door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You know, I'm finally getting why people get bored of just saying over and over how they don't own Winx club. Like me. 'Cause I don't. Own Winx club, that is. But everybody already knew that, right? Right. Let's carry on wih the fun stuffs... Like posting.**

**Oh, and more apologies for shortness.**

Sara's POV

After barely controlling my motorcycle's speed for fifteen minutes, my excitement making it harder, I just HAD to tell somebody. I ran into my house, threw my stuff onto my bed, and dashed out. I sprinted over to Bella's house, and knocked on the door. Bella opened it, saw me standing there out of breath, flushed, and grinning from ear to ear, and ushered me in like she might need to commit me. She sat me on her bed, sneaked food up to her bedroom, and made me catch my breath _before_ 'showing whatever it is you must show me.' The second she was satisfied enough to let me show her, I stood up, and said "Powers, Activate!" Once they started, I said "Sara, fairy of the Shaded Glen!" The transformation filled her room with dappled rainbow light, the scent of flowers, and harp music playing in the distance. I landed, and looked at Bella. She was open-mouthed. She seemed to recover, jumping up and squeezing me tighter than Luna had- let me go faster, too. (Luckily. I truly LOVE oxygen!) Gosh, was that today? It feels like a lifetime away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer- interesting style! YAY!**

**Me: I don't own Winx club.**

**You: Ha-ha, but neither do I!**

**Me: I'm bored already.**

**Well, I'm such a party pooper, now ain't I?**

**Yup, yup I am. Yupsee-dupsee!**

**Oh, and time for an extra disclaimer. I do not know if these usernames are real. If they are, none are mine. Email or otherwise.**

Teresa's POV

At home, I was getting quite worried. Bella had been very concerned for Sara, and so was I. Gone for over half an hour (I may sound paranoid, but I am not), this just wasn't like her. On my IM message board, an IM popped up from Bella.  
** FireFairy: ****Oh, forgot to tell you: Sara's back :)**  
I quickly typed up my reply.  
** TechnoGal: Good. Apparently I was acting strange. My parents were worried. Now I can KBAR!**  
** FireFairy: ****What?!**  
** TechnoGal: Kick back and relax. KBAR!**  
** FireFairy: ****Whatever. Bye! ;)**  
** TechnoGal: Bye...**  
Since Sara was back, now I could 'concentrate' on homework. I spent approximately an hour doing math, seeing as I was so exhausted from today. (Concentrating REALLY wasn't working out.) I almost had something- I'm sure of it. I spent until 8:00 trying to connect with my winx, failed (again), and my hope faded (again). I collapsed onto my bed, and stared desolately at the ceiling. I must've fallen asleep, because I had the strangest dream.  
"Teresa... Teresa!" A voice kept on calling. "Teresa!" I looked around. I was in a room full of dusty fashion magazines. I looked up. There was a stained glass dome above me... Along with three witches. They beckoned, and I approached. As I floated- wait, floated?- towards the ceiling, the three witches came lower. In a hushed voice the first one said to me,  
"Teresa. Your time has come."  
The second added "It cannot wait. We are the Trix." (Except the pronounced it Tah- ree, like the 'x' was silent, so I didn't know what/who they were.)  
The last one, the one with the high ponytail, and hair so blond it seemed white told me, "You are mistaken in your powers. We have come to help."  
I asked them "What do you mean, mistaken?"  
The first one, the one with the very pretty dark curls, said to me, "You aren't a fairy. You are a witch."  
The second, with long, wavy brown hair accented with blonde highlights, and wearing long magenta pants, and a magenta T-shirt saying 'Sky Heights: The only Tower of Clouds around!' Approached me and said "You are the witch of Toxic Radiation."  
The third, (blonde hair, ice blue, sleeveless dress down to her knees, blue 'red' riding hood cape, halfway down her back) begged me for help. "Please help us defeat our enemies. It's the only way."  
"But...I can't even transform. How can I help you? I'm not powerful." I reasoned.  
The icy blonde girl suggested that I tried with my new knowledge.  
"Okay..." I agreed dubiously. "But I don't even know your names. What are they?"  
The blonde one, apparently the leader, gestured at the curly-haired one. "This is Stacey." Then at the highlighted girl "That is Delilah." Her hands fell to her side, as she turned to face me. "And I am Ivy."  
"Now please just try." She begged. I consented. I said in a whisper, "Teresa, witch of Toxic Radiation!" And just like that, I had super amounts of energy, and my PJs had been switched out for a yellowy tan-colored miniskirt with tights more tan-colored, and high, black boots. My top was a yellow tank top, with black strands hanging of the bottom. My long, black hair had been braided with yellow ribbon, and it was a ponytail braid, a high one. I whipped around, doing circles in the air, overjoyed. Realizing I might've missed something important, I went back over to the three girls who had been watching me.  
" Who or what is this enemy you were telling me about?" I queried.  
Shadows passed over all of their eyes. "An Earth legend has changed our enemies from unsavory people to protectors." Ivy said, bitterly. "The Winx club."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Again, interesting-ish disclaimer. And an apology for shortness.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I wish I owned Winx club!**

**Teresa: You know about Winx club, too? AND own them?**

**Me: Yes, I kno- wait, what? I don't own Winx club.**

**Teresa: Shoot.**

**Me: I agree. Major shoot.**

**Real me: I apologize for the shortness of it all. If I could go back in time and slap myself, I would. I suppose it could be re-written, but I prefer it when people see the original content, minus typos and such. It is a much more... Sincere way of writing, I suppose it could be put. Oh, and this is a huge chapter jump. I'm not gonna be able to update this fast on a regular basis. No way, nuh-uh.**

Sara's POV:

It was around 7:00 AM, so I thought that I should probably wait to tell everybody the awesome news, but I was still SO excited that I couldn't sit still. Jumping out of bed, and jumping all the while I was choosing my clothes, that made me take an extra ten minutes, so at 7:35, approximately, I bounced out the door yelling "Bye, Mom! I'm going off to the forest. I'll be back by -at most- lunchtime! Yeah, BYE!" I bounced out the door, and started sprinting to the forest.  
Once I got there I was so full of energy that I don't know why I hadn't transformed on the way. I was literally quivering with excitement. I shouted "Powers- Activate!"  
They started, I felt it. I yelled "Sara, fairy of the Shaded Glen!" My transformation was happening.


	9. Chapter 9

Musa's POV

"Do you hear that, Winx?" I asked.  
"No... No, what are you talking about?...No... Do YOU hear something Musa?" Was the chorus of replies.  
"I just thought I heard a fairy transform. I also feel a bunch of magic. I heard... Harp music." Bloom's eyes widened.  
"Where? Do you know?" I shook my head.  
"I'll just ask Lockette. Lockette? You there?"  
"Here, Bloom!"  
"Lockette, can you find the fairy that just transformed?"  
Lockette put her hands to her temple, then shook her head and got out her key.  
"She is in the forest near here. I'm fairly sure she lives in the town right outside it... No, she lives next to the forest, but is _counted _as in the town.  
"Well, we need to find her. Pixies, can you get there on your own?"  
"Of COURSE we can, Bloom!" They all chorused, popping into visibility.  
"Good. Winx, ZOOMIX!"  
We all transformed, and in my fairy form, my worries were lessened. But not gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Sara's POV

Partway through my flight practice, I heard voices. I quickly scrambled up a tree. Six people came into view. The one in front said, "I felt her here. I can't hear her though." With a jolt, I realized they must be talking about...me. The frontal one turned around, black hair swishing, to face a redhead.  
"Bloom, I...I lost her."  
"That's okay. We can always use the Tracix wings!"  
Realizing they'd be about to find me, I whispered "Shaded View!"  
I disappeared from sight, and -hopefully- Tracix wings.  
The redhead yelled, "Winx, Tracix!"  
I had already flown to a different tree. As they transformed, I looked around wildly for an escape route that wouldn't reveal myself. There was none. They finished transforming, and I saw a wispy version of myself transforming, and later, practicing. The vision ended.  
The redhead turned to talk to her group. "Well, at least we have a name and profile." When she had turned, that put her back to me, so she wouldn't see a shaded figure. And the rest of them were focused elsewhere. I am a tad reckless, sometimes. These people had proved they were fairies without knowing it. But the black-haired one looked like Chimera. So, in the case they were enemies, I whispered another spell, "Shade Shield!" Then I pounced, onto the redhead's back. "Flower wrap!" I exclaimed wrapping her to the ground with flowers. "Silent Shade!" That made her completely silent. Now she couldn't try anything. In the safety of my shield I demanded "Who are you people? If I don't like the answer, this one gets jumped on... REPEATEDLY!"  
They stared at me, then started to laugh. Obviously, I didn't like the answer. So, I stood on the redhead's stomach, and did a miniature bounce. She 'oof'ed, and would've curled up into a ball, except she was bound. Her friends' eyes widened. One said, "Careful! We'll tell you who we are. But first, you tell US."  
I didn't like that answer, either. I took one of the feet I had just taken off her, and raised it above her midsection. She cringed, along with her friends.  
"Fine, fine. I am Musa." Said the one who had spoken earlier. "That is Tecna," she said, gesturing to one of them with short, pink hair. "That is Bloom, that you're stepping on," (Realizing that my foot was, indeed still on her, I took it off, still glaring suspiciously.) The blonde one stepped forward.  
"I can do this SO much faster. I am Stella, that is Aisha, with the long, black hair, and Roxy, with the awesomely colored hair over there. Roxy!" She said realizing Roxy wasn't paying attention to her at all. Roxy froze when Stella irritably called her name.  
"What?" She asked hesitantly.  
"Don't you want to meet new people, Roxy?"  
"Not really. This new person just attacked Bloom, if you didn't notice. She might attack us, too."  
While Stella and Roxy were arguing, I made my getaway. Only Bloom noticed, but she couldn't say anything. I dashed off into the trees, my almost invisibility spell having worn off. Little did I know, Bloom had seen me. But I did suspect.


	11. Chapter 11

Bloom's POV:

While that girl was making her getaway, her spell wore off. I recognized her from the Tracix wings. She was Sara. I let my Dragon Flame eat up my bonds. I also had it eat up the spell. Once I was free and able to talk, I said hoarsely (the spell had made my throat very sore) "Winx. I know who she was."  
Stella looked confused. "Was?"  
"She's gone now." Their heads simultaneously whipped around to where she used to be.  
"But I know who she was. She's Sara, fairy of the Shaded Glen. Too bad Flora isn't here. She would've loved to meet another nature fairy."


	12. Chapter 12

Sara's POV

My breath was coming hard as I rounded the corner and raced to my house. I fumbled the knob getting it open, but my second try worked. I got into the house, shakily slammed the door, and locked it. I was seriously freaked right now. Realizing they could just teleport in once they found it, I glanced up at my ceiling and uttered a spell. "Cover of Shade." I ran to my room, and did it a second time. I got in, closed the door, and locked it. For good measure I also put a chair against the door. I closed my curtains, made sure my window was locked, and hid under my covers for five minutes straight. I haven't done that since I was six. Reassured that they weren't coming, I got up and over to my computer. I sat down, and opened up IM. Teresa was on, and so was Luna. They appeared to be messaging each other.

**GoldenWinx: ****_T, what do you mean?_**  
**TechnoGal: I ****alredy tol' yo. Te Wnx are EVL :( Wy arent u payin attntn?**  
**GoldenWinx: ****_PLEASE stop using text speak. I can't understand a word you say. It sound like you are claiming the Winx are evil. And other stuff, things I don't know what they mean._**  
Lalaland**: Hey guys, whats going on? :)**  
**GoldenWinx: ****_Sara, Teresa is using stupidated text speak._**  
Lalaland**: Luna? Whaddaya mean stupidated? Thats not a word. You are mangling the english language XD**  
**TechnoGal: ****Yeah, Luna. Anyway, the Winx club is evil. I met this really nice trio in my dream that told me and showed me my power.**  
Lalaland**: What is it, Teresa?**  
**TechnoGal: I ****am the witch of Toxic Radiation!**  
Lalaland**: ?**  
**GoldenWinx: ****_Yeah, she's been like this for a while._**  
Lalaland**: Well, I am the Fairy of the Shaded Glen!**  
**TecnatheGreat: **_Ha! I found you. Why did you attack Bloom?_  
**GoldenWinx: ****_! What? ...Your name!_****_Are you REALLY Tecna?!_**  
**TecnatheGreat: **_Yes._  
**GoldenWinx: Teresa!**  
**TecnatheGreat: **_'Teresa'? No, not 'Teresa'. SARA._  
Lalaland: **Bye!**

Even my computer wasn't safe. I logged off, shaken. I collapsed onto my bed, and looked at the time. It was only 7:45 AM, and I was already exhausted. Fifteen minutes went by while I just lied on my bed. At around eight, I got up, and back on to my computer. I sent an email to all of the girls, except Bella, to come here at 8:30. Next, I sent one to Bella, asking her come right now.


	13. Chapter 13

Tecna's POV:

"Bloom! Come here. I know how to get in. I found her computer fifteen minutes ago, and she sent an email to her friends. She wants them to go over at 8:30. All of their emails are off, so none have received it. I can change it to read at 8:45. Do you want me to?"  
Bloom had bent over and squinted at the computer screen skeptically. "Why WOULD we want to? I don't get it."  
"It's so that we could make ourselves look like her friends, and we could go over at 8:30..."  
"...And she would let us in! Tecna, you are a GENIUS! Okay, I think we should. I have been sensing the Trix here, and I want to get to her before they do. Musa! Can you get the others down here? I want to discuss something more important than Stella's wardrobe."  
"Sure!" Musa called, heading up the stairs.  
A few minutes the rest of the group came down, Musa ushering them along. Stella stopped in front of Bloom.  
"What is so important that you had to stop my fashion show?" She demanded. "I had outfits made for Roxy and Aisha, and was just starting on myself. I LOVE making outfits for myself!"  
Bloom rolled her eyes. "Yes, Stella, we know. But sadly for you, we know how to get to Sara. And happily for you, it involves new outfits. Entirely new outfits."  
Stella groaned. "Please don't tell me we need to get a NEW transformation? I am all worn out."  
Bloom looked completely mystified. "No. Why would you think that?" She asked Stella.  
"Well, let's see." She said counting reasons off on her fingers. "One, we are stopping me showing off outfits to talk about outfits. Two, we just found a potentially dangerous enemy. Three, we know the Trix are around. Four, that fairy might be working for them, and FIVE, we always transform for even the tiniest thing, and we couldn't transform when you were held down by that girl. That makes me think we need a new transformation, one that goes faster. Or at least,, that makes me think that is what YOU think."  
They all sat in stunned silence, looking at her. "What?" She demanded.  
I opened my mouth to speak, shut it, then told Stella, "Well, frankly, I am amazed. I never expected to hear such good reasoning come out of your mouth, Stella!"  
Everyone broke out in laughter. Bloom suddenly got serious. "Well, Stella, that was a good guess, but that isn't it. We need to impersonate her friends, so we need their clothes. That is where you come in. You have major memory when it comes to clothes. Tecna can hack into each computer, but only for two, three seconds?" She asked, looking at me. I shook my head no. "Maybe a second, if we are lucky."  
Bloom turned back to Stella. "Well, do you think you're up to it?" Musa snickered. Bloom's head snapped around. "What?" She asked, insulted.  
Biting her lip, Musa asked, "First off, when is Stella NOT up to a makeover? And second, why is everybody asking 'What?'"  
Aisha rolled her eyes. "There isn't enough for all of us to go. One of us will need to stay behind. Or go invisible."  
"Good point." Bloom conceded thoughtfully. An alarmed look passed over her eyes. Turning to me she asked, "Tecna, have you changed the email yet? If they see the original, this might not work."  
I realized that while I was getting distracted, they might've seen it. I hurriedly checked to see if they saw anything (they hadn't) and fixed the email to the way we wanted it. "No...no...not yet...almost... Yes, Bloom, I have!"  
"Now." Roxy muttered. I swung my head to glare at her, and jumped. Stella had given her Kit's exact outfit, without even seeing it.  
I quickly said "I'll stay!" So that I wouldn't get a makeover.


	14. Chapter 14

Sara's POV:

I kept on nervously checking the window for the rest of my friends. Bella had already arrived. She was looking at me skeptically. I guess I must've been a nervous wreck. "Something wrong, Sara?" She asked, probably quite concerned for my mental health.  
I thought about answering now, but I thought that I should probably wait for everyone else to arrive. Against my better judgement, I told her.  
"Actually, there is...something going on. I wanted to wait for everyone else to arrive, but here goes. I am being stalked. And the stalkers have me outnumbered, but they saw me as a fairy, I think." Bella had a shocked look.  
"Stalkers?" She exclaimed. "What do they look like? If you know, you might be able to avoid them."  
"Well," I replied. "The leader has red hair,-"  
"Is okay if I draw them using anime?" Bella interrupted.  
"Sure, sure. Now, another had long, straight black hair. Two had very oddly dyed hair, one was pink, and short, with most of their hair flopped on one side, the other had long and straight hair, with bleached tips. Another one was darker skinned, and she had super long hair, that was very brown, nearly black. And another was a stereotypical blonde: tan, fashionable, and high heeled."  
I peeked over Bella's picture. "You sure are a fast drawer." I muttered. Then I noticed something.  
"They look like the Winx club, without Flora!" I cried.  
"You're right. They do," Bella observed.  
"But why would they stalk just me, and not the rest of you?" I wondered.  
"Oh, that one's easy." Bella stated, very matter of fact. I gave her a quizzical look. "You're the only one that's transformed!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own email addresses or IM accounts. I am not even sure if they are real.**

**And while I'm at it, I do not own Winx club. Or PopPixie. Or anything associated with Winx except my OCs.**

* * *

Harmony's POV:

It was 8:15 AM. I had just decided to finally get up. Laying in my bed for half an hour with my pet bunny, Meow, and just stroking her soft, dark brown fur, and kissing her- even though my Mom insists I shouldn't kiss the bunny- was the life. I picked her up, carried her to my computer, and checked my email, Meow sitting on my lap. In the inbox, I saw an email from wetwinx , and I opened Sara's email. The subject line had put in  
**Subject: Come over.**  
(The email wasn't very specific, either.)  
**I would like all of you over here at 8:45, if possible. Please try to make it. I need to tell you all something.**  
**-Sara**

I closed the email. _Okay, then..._ _Sara is in an _extremely_ specific mood today. NOT. _Walking over to my closet, I noticed something. There was a sparkle in the air, inside of it. It looked like somebody was watching me. "Hello? Somebody there, needing fashion advice? Let me guess, one of the Winx, perhaps? Maybe Stella?" I heard a sharp intake of breath. I tackled the sparkly area. It was solid, and humanoid. "Show yourself, or I will send Meow after you. You do NOT want Meow's teeth sinking into your arm," I hissed. The air flickered, and became a person. She was blonde, caucasian, and wearing a purple-and-orange minidress, with high heels.  
I squinted at her. She seemed familiar, somehow. Then I realized: she was Stella, from the Winx club, in non animated form! _So that was why she gasped when I guessed correctly,_ I mused.  
Standing up, I told her some 'valuable' advice. "You know, when you invade someone's closet, you should really ask for their fashion advice."  
"Oh, just shut it," she grumbled, obviously miffed at being caught.  
"So... Why were you invading my closet, exactly? It's not like I have the best clothes selection,- though I do have an amazing sense of fashion, we just can't afford enough clothes."  
Stella's eyes widened. "You mean... you can't afford better clothes? Here, I'll remedy that. When you have time, go to the Frutti Music bar in Gardenia, and tell Klaus that you know Stella. He should be able to point you to me- once our music-ing is done, of course. And then I will take you shopping, and we will use my money to buy clothes!"  
I gasped. "Really? Even though I just tackled you?"  
Stella nodded. "I am just not the type of person to refuse help to those in need... As long as they have the courage to admit the need, and ask for help! Just like you did."  
I looked up at her, and decided to let it go. I mean, she was offering free, but fashionable, clothes!  
"Wait... why were you looking through my closet?" I asked, puzzled. ~~ Now she got embarrassed.  
"Well... I... I, um... I needed... wanted...umm. Do you want the truth? PLEASE say no." I nodded. "Well, my friends and I, the Winx... We kinda need to get to your friend, Sara... She is a fairy." I nodded again.  
"Your point?" I asked. "We've known about being fairies for a long time. She is fairy of the falling rain, and your friend Aisha's kid. Yeah, see? We know."  
Stella looked confused. "Aisha doesn't..." She shook her head and started again. "She doesn't have any kids. Only Bloom, Musa, Flora, and Tecna have kids. Flora's little girl was taken by the Trix about fifteen years ago, and she still isn't over it. Tecna's little girl is about five. Bloom's older daughter is nineteen. And her twins, a girl and a boy are both fifteen. And Musa's son is 16, and goes to The Academy, popularly known as Red Fountain for it's beautiful red fountain in the center. By the way, how old are you?"  
"Fifteen. And so are all of my friends. Are you sure that Aisha doesn't have a daughter?"  
"Aisha has no biological daughters. She adopted one fifteen year-old girl, at the age of one and a half, because her home was destroyed. Now that little girl will grow up to be a princess, like she was meant to be, instead of non royalty. I'm sorry. But no biological kids."  
"Oh." I was more than a little disappointed.  
"But Delilah from the Trix has a daughter,- "  
"Wait up. First off, who are the 'tah-ree'? And who is this 'Delilah'?"  
"Oh. You've only seen the shows. The Trix is actually pronounced 'tricks' on our show, but in real life it is pronounced so that it rhymes with 'sorry', but with emphasis on the 'e' sound. And the show changed the Trix's names. The names are actually Ivy, Delilah, and Stacey. The show changed them to Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. So, as you would know her, 'Darcy' has a kid. But I am still gonna call her Delilah, because that is her real name, and none of them deserve nicknames. Anyways, Delilah and Ivy both have kids, and Delilah's 16 year old goes to Sky Heights." Stella noticed my confusion. "The show people changed everything 'evil's' names, so that they would sound more evil. What you would know as Cloud Tower is actually Sky Heights. Sky Heights just doesn't sound very menacing, right? And the directors also played up Sky Height's attitude. There are two different halves to the school. One half is for the good witches, the other is for the evil ones. Good witches believe in good, and they are like fairies that never grow wings. Evil witches are like goth villains that always attempt to destroy the world, or at least ruin someone's day. Delilah's daughter goes to the Evil side."  
"What about Ivy's daughter?" I asked.  
"Ivy's daughter is missing. It was partially our fault. We didn't want her growing up in misery, so we sent her to Earth. That is why the Trix stole Flora's daughter. Ivy was devastated, more devastated than we ever expected. But it was already too late. We didn't know where she was gone. I think her name was requested to be...Tina? I don't remember fully. But we do know that she is near or in Gardenia, though.  
Anyways, we need to get into Sara's house. She is a fairy. The Fairy of the Shaded Glen. But she wont let us in as us. So we need to pretend to be you."  
I looked at her. "I know miniaturizing was an Enchantix thing, but can't you still do it?" I asked.  
Stella looked uncertain. "We've never tried doing a lower transformation than what we currently have... But I suppose it could work. I'll try."  
"Winx, Enchantix!" She said. She started to transform, creating a bright light shooting around my room. She caught it, and it started wrapping around her, like a blue silk scarf, leaving the transformation clothes in it's wake. (At least, I think that's what happened. I couldn't see very well from that bright light surrounding, it nearly blinded me. The only way I could tell was because Stella's glow was creating a shadow.) When her Enchantix outfit was on, it went to her back, and stretched into wings. She took off her dust bottle, and sprinkled it all over herself. She miniaturized. Then she exclaimed "Winx, BELIEVIX!" And transformed for that, too. Now she was a miniature Believix fairy. She looked at herself. "Wow! I didn't think it would work!" She enthused.  
"Great. Now let's go to Luna's house." I said. I only live two blocks from her house, so I rode my bike, Stella in the basket. Once we got there, I climbed off, and had Stella sit on my shoulder, hidden in my curly blonde hair. I went to the door, and knocked. Luckily for me, Luna answered it.  
"What are you doing here?" She hissed, ushering me in with a glance behind her. "Quickly, get to my floor, it'll be safer there." Once the elevator pulled to a stop at the highest floor, Luna breathed a sigh of relief. "Now we can talk safely. So, why are you here? We'd see each other at 8:45 anyway.  
"We're supposed to be there at 8:30!" Luna was so surprised at my statement.  
"But that's not what the email said!" She protested.  
Stella said, "Yeah, Tecna changed it." She then came out from my hair and said, "Hello, I am Stella. And you are, madame?"  
Luna gaped. "Luna. Are you my birth mother?"  
Stella looked at her strangely. She then slowly shook her head. "Nope. I have a total of zero kids. But my little sister, Dawn, she had twins, but one was kidnapped while she visited me in Gardenia. What is your adoptive mom's name? I'm Stella."  
"Mitzi."  
Stella's eyes widened. Again. I smothered a snort, and Stella ignored me. "MITZI? She lives here? I feel so bad for you! But please IM your other friends, and tell them to get over to the forest at 8:25. We need to show them something." She turned away, and called Tecna. She told her about needing to be in the forest, transform into Enchantix, miniaturize, then go Believix. (I kinda eavesdropped.) Stella then reverted to normal Believix, and Zoomix-ed us to the forest. That had all lasted till 8:25 (it was a long phone conversation- at least by my standards). Once we got there, we met up with the other Winx. Now I was practically hyperventilating, and Luna appeared to actually BE hyperventilating. The one with short, pink, spiky hair with rather long bangs pulled all to one side, that I assumed must be Tecna- though she looked extremely punk,- was poking away at her cell phone.  
"I can't get any signal!" She complained. She turned towards Stella. "Why did you bring us here?" She demanded.  
"Because of them." Stella pointed to my group of friends coming here. "They are gonna sneak us in. But first, I need to get myself transformed." She went through the whole process again. Now miniaturized, and in Believix, she hid under my hair, seeing as it blended best.  
"Each of you get a girl. Go to one of them. Harmony already briefed them. And since we are two girls short, Harmony and Luna will take two of us. Right, Harmony?" Stella verified. I nodded, and she went back to her speech. "Bloom should come with me and Harmony, and Musa should go with Luna, you both have similar-colored hair. And Aisha should go with Luna, too. And the rest of you, attempt to blend in as best you can!" And off we went to Sara's house.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I can't believe it took me so long to say this, but here it is: While I do not thrive off of reviews, or need them to write more chapters, or refuse to write without them... They let me know which stories to prioritize. I thank the two people that reviewed, and the person that favorited and followed... Nice of you both. You both know who you are.**

**I now have four stories up, one of them a one-shot unrelated to this, and I would appreciate people letting me know which to work on more often. Or, well, in this case, which ones to stop being a lazybut and POST THE CHAPTERS ALREADY.**

**But I'm guessing most people don't actually read the whole way.**

**Eh. At least I have two readers (hopefully still there)!**

**The chapters'll get longer sometime, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx. Or anything associated. I felt the need to say that this chapter.**

* * *

Sara's POV:

I heard a knock on the front door. My mother was reading her book, so I didn't want to wake her up. She was obviously asleep, judging from the soft snores. So I ran to the door, and saw my friends, all distorted, because I was looking through the peep hole. I eased the door open, and whispered to them.  
"Are you very sure that you weren't followed?" I asked, barely talking.  
"Sorry, Sara, but what? I couldn't quite catch the first to last words you said. Please speak up." Luna requested. Realizing the need to whisper was silly, I stated that again, louder.  
Luna looked pleased, and told me her answer. "No, Sara, we weren't followed. You, missy, are being paranoid. Now, can we come in? It is more than a little overly cold out here." I let them in. As they filed in, I had the strangest feeling. Teresa was missing. That was odd. She was too overenthusiastic to miss out here. That must've been what the feeling was about, I told myself. Though, strangely enough... The feeling hadn't ended, even though I had realized Teresa's absence.


	17. Chapter 17

Teresa's POV:

_ Gosh,_ I thought. _Rhododendron Park is so beautiful in the morning, when there's barely any people around. _Gazing around the park, at first sight you would see a park full of different trees, and a humongous rhododendron, for which the park got it's name. With a little more detailed glance around, you might see the frost on leaves, mud puddles around tree trunks, and a gorgeous lack of cement. If you looked really closely, with an eye for picking up details, you would see the intricate spirals of frost, and the path cut through the rhododendron leaves, almost to the top. On a sturdy branch in the top half of the bush, but still low compared to the plant, there is a girl sitting there, breath visible. I had been sitting there, waiting for Ivy to show up. She did say at 8:40, but over excitable me arrived at precisely 7:30. I live quite close to the park, that was why I had arranged the meeting there, but this was a little over the top. (Actually, under the top, but still. Do you get it? UNDER the top? ...Oh, whatever.)  
I was sitting on my favorite branch, the one that I had decorated and claimed as my own. That branch was just above a very thick cluster of branches, almost like a floor. So if I got tired of sitting on the branch, I could just lay down on the sturdier-than-a-floor branch network. No one ever came up here, because of the thin branches for so far beneath it, but seven months ago, I had discovered the path to get up using sturdy branches, and they all look thin and measly, but they aren't. This time, though, I had flown. Actually flown! Those Trix girls are SO amazingly awesome! Once I was up here, I could even transform. I was amazed, and still surprised by it. Checking my watch, I realized that there were only five minutes. I dropped to the floor, and waited for Ivy. After another five minutes, she flew in, perfectly punctual.  
"Are your friends coming?" I asked her. She gave me a blank look for a bit. Once she realized that I meant Stacey and Delilah, she laughed.  
"Stacey and Delilah aren't my friends. They're my sisters. While we were all triplets, I was born first, then Delilah, then Stacey. The weird TV show says that we're from... Whisperia? There is no witch planet by that name. One for fairies, yes. Most of their powers have to do with secrets. I do not especially like them. Though, in answer to your question, yes, they are coming." We waited for a while, in silence. Ivy then took out her high ponytail, that in ponytail form, came down nearly to her feet. There was a ponytail holder inside of a tube. She took that off, too, and rubbed her scalp.  
"Is that uncomfortable?" I asked, tentatively.  
"Are you kidding? I would have cut my hair by now, it's so uncomfortable, except... Well, except it is magic. If I remove the Drellis for too long, my powers will leak out and turn me into an ice sculpture, or something. Delilah and Stacey's power is not as powerful as that. They may think that they're my equals, but if I didn't have this, I wouldn't be alive." She looked up, at me, and noticed my curious expression.  
"Um... What's a 'Drellis'? I am more than a little confused right now." She held up the blue tube with the beautiful diamonds and (nearly) unnoticeable crystals.  
"_This_ is a Drellis, Teresa. I keep my hair long so that people don't comment on the weird unnecessary object on my head. This way, they just think that it is to seem more scary, or to keep my hair off the ground, or something. My sisters think that it is so I can better intimidate people. I'll give you an example. Here, feel my hand." She held out her hand to me. I hesitantly reached over and touched it. Frost was forming on it as we spoke. "This is why I need the Drellis. Once I had become aware of my powers, I needed one. And that was when I was very young. And the minute you transformed, I knew that you'd need one, or something like it, tailored to your power. You are too strong, Teresa. And for witches, that can be worse for us than others. Fairies like to think that we want to be supremely strong, and always want more power. Sure, we want more power, but it needs to be balanced. That was why I stole Bloom's power. And yes, that did actually happen, it wasn't made up. But only to balance out mine some. I had thought that maybe I could take this stupid hat thing off. But my power wasn't as powerful as hers. It didn't work. She took it back. There are drawbacks to power, and being hated for it isn't the least." As we had been talking, she had been gathering her thick hair into a ponytail. She then twisted her long, long, LONG hair into a thick, twisty spiral. Taking the Drellis from my hands, gently, she slipped it over her hair. Which was weird, considering the fact that she had looped the end to prevent stray hairs escaping. And the Drellis was actually quite thin. So the effect was her hair compressing impossibly. Ivy noticed my surprise, and smiled an amused smile.  
"Well, Teresa, it is magic. It really wouldn't be practical for the Drellis to be magic and not fit the user's needs." I had just opened my mouth to answer when I heard a whooshing sound. "Do NOT tell them, Teresa. This is our secret, got that?" She hissed. I nodded.  
"Hello? Where are you guys? I can't see you!" Stacey called. Ivy pulled the rest of her hair through, and then called them over.  
"Over here, Stacey! On the platform surrounded by leaves." Ivy looked at me. "I wonder if she's spotted it yet?" She asked me.  
"OH! That one. Okay, THANKS, GUYS!" Stacey called to us. "Delilah! I found it!"  
"Really? Where?"  
"Oh, just come on and follow me." We saw two heads poke up around the branches. Delilah and Stacey climbed up, and came over beside me.  
"Okay," Ivy said, like we had simply been talking about the show beforehand. "Some things that the show said are true. We do use dark energy. But we take it. That leaves the subject of our power happy. A little tired, yes, but no longer miserable. The main problem with this is that if you take from another witch, you will take their positive energy, not negative. One of the myths on Winx club is that we hate animals. That was why the Winx set a duckling on me. But the show lied. I loved the duckling, right, Delilah?" She nodded.  
"He goes everywhere with her. Ivy had the sense to realize that if the duckling turned into an adult duck, she wouldn't be able to carry him around with her. Now, his mind matures, but not his body. She also put a spell on him not to poo, or need to eat. I know people might see it as cruel, but he just liked to be with her so much that... Well, it was the only way." Delilah shrugged. I heard a bing, and realized that I probably had, like, a million texts. I opened the first one. It was from Sara. It read, in glowing yellow print, _where are u? _**:(. **I checked my other messages, and found one telling me to come over.  
"Oops. Bye, guys! Sara needs me. Sorry." And with that, I rushed off.


	18. Chapter 18

Sara's POV

I had ushered everybody to my room, and called Teresa. Luckily, she lives fairly close, so she was here in five minutes. Not within walking distance, but within easy car distance. I heard a car pull up. Running to the door, I opened it before she knocked. My face broke into a grin. I pulled her into a hug, and told her what I thought of her lateness.  
"Teresa! You were supposed to be here TWENTY MINUTES AGO! Why aren't you all punctual like normal?" I asked, more calm, but with only fake patience. "Whatever. Come on, we don't want to wake up my mom. I am personally amazed that she is still asleep." I said, dragging her up the stairs to my room. I opened my door, shoved her in, and closed it behind me. When I turned around, I noticed that everybody was looking at me strangely. "What?" I asked cautiously. They all shook their heads and muttered in dissent of doing anything strange.  
"Okay, everybody, I need to show you something. I can transform, for REAL." They all looked at me, with that strange look on their faces. "Okay, seriously, WHAT?! Why are you all looking at me like that? I can PROVE it!" They continued looking at me like that. "Whatever," I muttered.  
Spinning around fast, I said, "Powers, ACTIVATE!" I spun faster. I was shrouded in shade, with a rainbow light pushing through around me. We could all hear distant harp music. The scent of flowers filled the room. The shadow faded away in places, exposing the blinding rainbow light coming from me. Once all of the shadow was gone, an the rainbow light was done, I landed on my feet, lightly. I did a final half spin, facing my friends. They were all slack-jawed. And... So were the miniature Winx fairies in Believix form. My eyes widened, and I opened my mouth to scream for help, but when I couldn't take in enough air, and made a squeaking sound. Luna rushed forwards, and tried to reassure me.  
"Hey, Sara, it's okay. These are the Winx. Aren't you excited?" She asked, face glowing with happiness.  
"No. I am NOT excited. I am horrified. How did they get in? This is _awful_. They want to kidnap me, Luna." She drew back, confused.  
"Sara. Be reasonable. They are the WINX CLUB. They brought MAGIC back to EARTH. Don't you get it? They want to help you. Not hurt you."  
"Actually, Luna, Sara probably is right. They are evil." There was a sharp crack, and a bright flare from where Teresa was. We saw her in a yellowy tan top, with a matching skirt. The top had black ribbons dangling from it. She did have tights on, but they were almost skin colored (they were tan, and Teresa is SUPER pale). Her skirt also had the black ribbons. Her (black) hair was in a high braid, with yellow ribbons through it. She had a completely different outfit than before, in other words... And she didn't have wings.  
"Witch! Winx, TRANSFORM!" Bloom yelled. They transformed into their magic clothes (that's how I think of 'em), and they surrounded Teresa and me.  
"Shaded Flower Covering, convergence!" I said.  
"Toxic Reuse Hideout! Convergence!" Teresa and I used our powers to shield ourselves. I hadn't even known we could converge! And here we were, witch and fairy converging together. I was a little surprised, but not as much as the Winx.  
"Witch... AND fairy? That's just... Just not possible!" Bloom exclaimed. Turning to her group, she told them something quietly. I think I might've caught 'Faragonda' and... 'Alpha'? She turned back towards us.  
"Teresa... What are we gonna do? She is the strongest fairy ever. Literally. And she's gonna attack." I told her, wide-eyed with fear. "We're doomed!" Teresa shook her head.  
"You are such a drama queen. She won't do anything. We're shielded. She can't."  
"Um... Teresa? I've got some news for ya. I am PRE-CHARMIX. She is POST-BELIEVIX. Not only that, but she is the keeper of the most powerful magic in the universe, and the magic dimension. How, may I ask, did that slip your mind?" She looked like she had just gotten my point.  
"Oh... Right. Wait- if you figured this out, and she's known her entire life, then... Then what's to stop her from blasting us?" Teresa asked me.  
"Nothing," I answered as we turned just in time for her Dragon Fury orbs to hit us.


	19. Chapter 19

Aisha's POV:

"Oh, no. Oh, no, oh, no, OH, NO! Bloom, I think we might've killed them." I said, landing on the ground near them. "This is bad. If they're dead, how can they go to Alfea and meet Faragonda, and how can this be figured out? Oh, NO!"  
"Jeez. Aisha, you need to cool it. I can hear their heartbeats. They're just unconscious, and a little... Well, actually, a lot... Bruised." Musa told me. The rest of the group landed. I am the fastest flyer, so they took a little longer then me to get down here. Stella looked around.  
"Wow... We really trashed the place, didn't we? Let's get it fixed up. Solar helper!" There was a bright flare of sunlight, and then the room was back to it's previous state. Actually, cleaner.  
"Great job, Stella!" I congratulated her. She did a mock bow, and then straightened. The other girls were all frozen with shock. Luna was fastest out of it.  
"Well... I guess Teresa really was telling the truth. Huh," she commented. "So... Are they going to Alfea? If so, can I come? I'd really like to." Stella sized her up.  
"Sure, why not? We do need a helper. And you seem to be the least fazed about this. Maybe sometime we can take the rest of you along, too, but for now... We need to focus on Sara and Teresa." Stella said, now talking to the other girls.  
"Explain to all our parents, Bella, please! I need to go. But you don't need to tell them what's really going on. They might be a little over-surprised. Thanks!" Luna called to one with short, auburn hair. I assumed she must have been Bella. "I hope she got that, and it registered. She's probably still in shock." Luna muttered. Bloom stepped forwards.  
"I'll be directing the portal, so someone else'll need to hold on to these two," she said, indicating the two unconscious teens, who had reverted back to their normal clothes once they were knocked unconscious. Tecna stepped forwards, too, uncertainly.  
"I guess I'll hold onto Sara. It will hopefully provide a distraction from the nauseating portal experience." Musa looked at her strangely.  
"You get portal-sick, Techna? Wow. I am supremely surprised by-" She was cut off by Bloom clearing her throat.  
"A-hem. We still need someone to hold the witch." Luna had suddenly gotten very shy, but she appeared to be forcing herself to speak.  
"I will." Luna whispered very quietly. I gave her a thumbs up, and jerked the thumb upwards, too, signifying 'louder'. "I will. I'll keep Teresa on." She volunteered, louder this time. Bloom smiled at her encouragingly.  
"Okay, then, all set? Yep? Yep! Flaming Dragon Carriage!" A huge, fire colored dragon appeared, and Tecna and Luna each grabbed their respective girl. I noticed Luna looking a little unsure. I went over and stood by her.  
"It'll be over before you know it. Just keep a tight grip on your friend." I whispered to her. The dragon wrapped itself around us, and our feet were lifted off the ground. It's kinda like being in water, luckily. Not too much gravity, so people are much lighter.


	20. Chapter 20

Luna's POV:

Looking around the beautiful courtyard, I couldn't help but gasp. Despite the fact that I really wasn't a huge fan of pink, the castle was gorgeous. And HUGE. The courtyard looked like one of those rich billionaires couldn't afford it. And that was just for the grounds. The palace was huge, with a blue roof that seemed to sparkle with rainbows, and there were even turrets. The flag poles at each peak bore the school insignia. The pink walls shone, but the longer I looked at them, the more they looked like purple, my favorite color. Then I realized that it was because of a shadow having fallen over where we stood. A huge aircraft had come, just blocking the sunlight. A ramp descended, and down it walked a strawberry-blond girl with bright blue eyes. She was wearing a tiara in her wavy, shoulder length hair. It seemed to be made up of flames. She was wearing an olive green summer dress, and olive-green flats. She looked around a bit nervously, until she noticed our group.  
"Mom!" She cried, running over. "Dad just dropped me off. He's about to leave!" Bloom had turned around at the sound of the girl. Her face spread into a smile. She waved at the girl, then up at the ship. Another strawberry blond head appeared in the window, next to a blond head that appeared about the same age as Bloom. They all had blue eyes, and both of the faces in the window were male. With a shock, I realized that I was probably looking at Sky, Bloom's boyfriend- No, husband. The ship lifted and sailed away, just as the girl reached us. Bloom stepped forwards and hugged her. "Mom," the girl whispered. "Keeg was being a pest." Bloom stroked her hair, and stepped away.  
"Everyone, this is my younger daughter, Aideen. Addy, you always think your brother is annoying. Oh, and while you may know my friends, Addy, here are some new people. This is Luna. She's from Earth, and a mortal. She is friends with Sara and Teresa, who were found on Earth, but probably not from there. Sara is a fairy, and Teresa is a witch." As she was introducing each of us, she was pointing and Tecna and I were pulling them. Aisha came over and offered her help to me.  
"Hey... Luna? That's your name, right? Sorry, I'm bad with names," she asked. I nodded to her when she asked about my name. "Okay, Luna, I'm Aisha. You probably know that, though. I was noticing that you were struggling with your friend. Would you like some help?" I nodded again, my face spreading into a grin.  
"Thanks. I appreciate it. She is surprisingly heavy." As a team, Aisha and I pulled Teresa over to the building.  
"Phew, we made it! And look at you, pulling a person so far with those almost muscle-less arms! No offense or anything," she added quickly. I looked up, and saw that Tecna had been making slower progress, but Musa had been helping her, so they weren't too far behind. Bloom turned around, caught sight of me, and started.  
"Luna! You're mortal! Why didn't the boundary block you?" She demanded. I looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights.  
"Um... I don't know. Maybe it was having problems?" I shrugged uneasily. Bloom looked resigned.  
"Luna... Are you okay with seeing Ms. Faragonda?" She asked. I nodded again, still uneasy. Now muttering to herself, she continued onwards. "Three abnormalities. Not two, now, but three! Why does it have to ALWAYS be me? Poor Ms. F.. She has to figure all of this out." Still muttering to herself, Bloom stumbled over a rock. She righted herself, and kept going, now out of earshot.  
"Are you okay?" A voice sounded right beside me. I jumped, and then looked to see who. Maybe now that I wasn't burdened down with carrying my friend (Stella had recently remembered a spell to float them along with us), I could get to know her better.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little freaked. So you're Bloom's daughter? Addy?" I asked her. She nodded, her tiara flickering. "Is it cool to have a famous mom?" I asked, ever curious.  
"Not always. Whenever we visit Alfea, everyone wants her autograph, and I get swamped. I can rarely talk to her when we're here. I wouldn't trade her for anyone, but I do wish she was less famous."  
"I was adopted," I admitted. "My adoptive mother's name is Mitzi, and she HATES the Winx club. Kinda seems like the one from the show, sometimes." Addy put her hand on my shoulder.  
"It'll be alright, sweetie." She told me in an over accented, completely fake southern drawl. It was way too fake to be real, and we both burst out laughing. "Seriously, though, Luna, it will be alright." She told me, now in her normal voice. "I do hope that you can come to Alfea, and that we'll be in the same dorm! Most people I know aren't really my friends. They just want to be close to the most powerful fairy in the magic dimension: Mom. You're not like that, right?" She asked, looking a bit downcast.  
"Of course not," I replied. "Why would I? Power doesn't matter. In fact, your mom can scare me a bit. I am YOUR friend, not hers. Silly," I said, laughing. We had been so distracted that I didn't even notice when we reached the front doors to Faragonda's office. I quailed a bit, now that we were here. Noticing my terrified look, Addy tried to reassure me.  
"It's alright. She's nice, and not scary in the least. Flora's scarier. Stella's scarier. You have nothing to worry about," she told me confidently. Stella stepped up and rapped the door. In my imagination, it was twenty feet tall, grand and ominous. In reality, it looked like any other office door, but with a Celtic knot around the edges, and a pair of fairy wings, specifically Enchantix ones. The door opened, and I saw an old woman, about four inches taller than I am. She was surprisingly energetic seeming, and despite her obvious lack of youth, I could have sworn she was in her twenties. She was just so... unintimidating, just like Addy said. I let out a long breath of relief. It really would be alright.  
"Oh! Bloom. What a pleasant surprise. You really should come in. Is Flora with you? No? Still upset, and after fifteen years, too. Oh! And Addy, too! Addy, dear, who are your friends?" This was all rather rapid fire, so it had a bit of a stunning effect, but in a 'what a nice, energetic person' way, rather than a horrified by bad language and manners type.  
"Well, that's what we came to you about, Ms. Faragonda. This is Sara, she is a fairy that we found on Earth, and this is Teresa... She is a witch that we found on Earth. They did a convergence. Is that even possible? And Luna is one of their friends, a normal mortal, we thought, until she came in." Faragonda examined us closely. I waved a teensy, shy, little wave at her.  
"Hmmm. Well. This IS interesting. Do you know your power?" The last part was directed at me. Luckily it was slower than previously.  
"Umm. I used to think so, but now... Not so much. I was in a club, we all had our powers figured out, and mine was the Sun's Golden Light, but now... Not really. We all thought that Sara had the power of Falling Rain, but it turns out that she is Fairy of the Shaded Glen. We all thought Teresa was fairy of the Technological Flare, and yet... She's not. She isn't even a fairy, she's a witch. Witch of Lethal Radiation. We were all way off."  
"That's okay. Since you are obviously a magical creature of some sort, and Addy obviously likes your company, we'll put you two in the same dorm, if that's okay with her. Addy?"  
"Oh, absolutely! While you're at it, put Sara in, too. She won't know anyone except Luna, so they should be together. And can you put in Nari? And anyone else you feel would like it with us. Thanks, Ms. F!" Addy had started bouncing a little, dislodging her tiara, so it was now crooked. I leaned towards her to ask a question.  
"Why is she giving you preference of choice?" I whispered.  
"This is one of the benefits of having a famous mom that is an alumnus of Alfea: Faragonda gives you special treatment. Not gradewise, or anything, but I get to pick who I hang out with. I think that she's trying to expand on the Winx club legacy, or something like that. And she has high hopes for me. As future Keeper of the Dragon Flame, I have 'duties and responsibilities that must be upheld.'" She said the last part like she was quoting someone. Someone that ordered her around.  
"Does... Does your mom tell you that? " I asked her cautiously. Addy laughed.  
"Of course not! No, my maids. I swear that I have spent over half my life avoiding them They are SO annoying!" Faragonda shot us a look, and we silenced. The talk was pretty dull (for a while).


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry about the terrible jokes! The sticky notes... Are awful. And that wasn't even my first try at them!**

**I. Do. Not. Own. WINX CLUB! YAY!**

* * *

Addy's POV:

While Ms. Faragonda prattled on about convergence, Luna and I found ways to entertain ourselves. Namely taping notes onto the different Winx's backs. Roxy was now an official part of their group, having graduated from Alfea, by the way. Since I practically grew up here, I knew where everything was. Including in Ms. F's office. I had filched a pen, and Luna had a pad of sticky notes, and we went to the back where the chairs were. We also brought Sara and Teresa over. They seemed to be waking up, but very slowly, almost imperceptibly. Luna was coming up with ideas, and I was writing in each of the Winx's handwriting. Forging signatures and handwriting has been my hobby ever since my maids wouldn't let me go to the park unless I had my mom's signature, and they wouldn't let me go see her because she was super busy with official-seeming meetings. So I learned her signature, discovered it was fun, and then went on to others. Anyways, Luna had tons of amazing ideas.  
"How about, for your mom, we put 'On Fire!' As in, flaming! And for Roxy, put 'Animalistic Tendencies'. And then for Aisha, put 'Boiling mad" And then for Stella, put "Star hog". And Musa, put kick-me, and for everyone else, put kick me. It's traditional."  
"Okay! This is SO fun! Okay, kick...me... No, I messed up on the 'm'. Kick... Me. There! All done!" We sneaked around the room, softly pressing the sticky notes onto their backs. I think Ms. F noticed, but she didn't tell them, and none of the Winx noticed, including my mom! It was hilarious. Sadly, it was over all too soon. Ms. F finished telling the Winx about how that shouldn't be possible, and now wanted to talk about Luna.  
"Luna! Would you be a dear and step forwards? I need to ask you a few questions. This may take a while, so pull up a chair." She did as she was told. I scooted my chair closer, and turned it around, kneeling with my arms folded on the cushioned top of the back. "Now, Luna, just nod or shake your head in answer, okay? If you don't know, just go with what feels right. Got it?" Luna nodded. "Okay then. First question. Do you know what this is?" She held out a lit match, out of distance of heat or smell, but definitely within magic sensing distance. Luna hesitated, then shook her head no.  
"Okay, what about...This?" She held out a flower, same distance for same reasons. Luna shook her head no, again. Ms. F continued with all of the Winx's general power sources. Each got no as a response. Ms. F now held out a bowl with a crystal inside, and asked Luna again. She was reaching for another thing, when I interrupted with a question.  
"Ms. F, do you think I could try? I've practiced, so I know what I'm doing." She looked surprised, but murmured her assent anyways. She also got out of her chair. That meant I could sit in the headmistress' chair! I got up, then sat, masking my excitement, and smothering it for now. I looked down at her choice, hidden in a magic sensing safe drawer, and grabbed the mist. I sprayed some into the air. "Luna. Can you sense this?" I asked, hoping she could, but kinda guessing she wouldn't. She didn't. I kept on rooting through Ms. F's drawer, until I found something that might be Luna's power source. It was a part of a star, enchanted to keep glowing and shining at it's most magical brightest. Luna seemed like a fairy that might be drawn to light. "Can you sense this?" I asked, holding it up. Slowly Luna nodded, eyes still closed, but now with a huge grin spreading across her face. She nodded faster, beaming with joy. Ms. F stepped forward, to either congratulate me or Luna.  
"Congratulations, both of you. Luna, you can open your eyes. Now some verbal questions. Do you think this matches you? Your magic?" Luna looked like she was thinking, and carefully considering.  
"Well...No. Not really. Sure, it matches, but I feel like there's something missing. Like...That is part of me, but not all. I feel like it should always be there. Oh, whatever. I'm confusing myself. Change of subject time. How do we find out where I'm from? Am I really from Earth?" I was surprised by her question. Luna, not from Earth? Actually, it kinda made sense.  
"Actually, Luna, judging from your power, I'd guess you were from Cosmosia," Ms. F told her.


End file.
